


Comet Song

by rivalshipping



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Snow, celestial events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivalshipping/pseuds/rivalshipping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skwisgaar knew it was probably only a normal shooting star, but the way Toki's eyes lit up and sparkled when he saw it made it seem like a once-in-a-lifetime event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comet Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrutalWarElf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrutalWarElf/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Land of Snow and Sorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559888) by [BrutalWarElf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrutalWarElf/pseuds/BrutalWarElf). 



> i love [land of snow and sorrow](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1559888) so much that i had to sit down and write a little piece set in the universe between about chapters 14 and 15
> 
> the way brutalwarelf characterizes everyone is absolutely perfect and i suggest you go read their fic right now because wowee
> 
> please bear with me as this is my first metalocalypse fanfiction and i may fuck up on spelling skwisgaars name one or twenty times
> 
> also please listen to comet song while you read this the guitar duet in it makes me think of skwisgaar and toki playing together and i get butterflies ugh i just imagine murderface taking over rhythm chords on this song and skwisgaar and toki both playing lead ughhhhhh

Skwisgaar drummed his fingers on his stomach, one arm stretched lazily across the small bed underneath Toki's sleeping head. He was content to watch the younger guitarist sleep for however long he wanted, although Skwisgaar could see that he was having occasional nightmares that it only took a kiss on his brow to clear away. If left to go on any longer than a few seconds it would become exponentially harder to get them to stop, so Skwisgaar made himself stay vigilant.

Somehow Toki had tossed and turned enough in the past couple of minutes that when Skwisgaar refocused on his face, more than a few strands of mousy hair were in his mouth. Chuckling, Skwisgaar gently pulled them away and brushed his thumb over Toki's lips, his heart leaping when Toki curled in closer to him. He felt around on the bedside table for his Dethphone, peering through the pre-dawn dimness to check the time. Just barely past four, and here he was, afraid to go back to sleep lest a) he miss something absolutely adorable that Toki did while he was sleeping or b) he have another undeserved nightmare.

Not undeserved in a way that rid him of blame, however. Undeserved because he had never lived through even a quarter of what Toki had. Because Toki constantly and consistently had a smile on his face despite the horrors he was forced to endure for more than half of his life. Because Toki was having _another_ nightmare right then, his brows furrowing and pained whimpers beginning in the back of his throat.

"Tokis," Skwisgaar murmured, shifting the arm under Toki's head to pull the younger man in closer and resting his other hand on Toki's hip. "Tokis, ams another nightmares. Shh..." He tucked Toki's face into the crook of his neck, still murmuring and stroking his hair. If he continued to catch them early maybe Toki would wake up refreshed for once, even if he had to stay up a little longer. He didn't bring any stimulants with him but he could probably stay awake for days with sheer will alone, if it were to protect his rhythm guitarist. "Tokis, comes on, wakes up...."

Skwisgaar could feel Toki's nose scrunching against him as he awoke, and hands that were limp with sleep were now clenched tightly around his shirt. "Skwisgaar?"

"Ja, Tokis. You's awakes now?"

Toki nodded a few slow times before leaning his head back and squinting up at Skwisgaar. "Sorry to wakes you," he said sleepily, shoving his leg between Skwisgaar's purely for comfort and resting his head more solidly on the guitarist's arm.

"I's already awakes," Skwisgaar admitted, absently shifting Toki's hair away from his face and around his ear. "You looksed likes you was sleeps badly, so I helped you."

Toki's expression shifted very rapidly from touched to irritated. "Whats about yous sleep, Skwisgaar? I's havings nightmares for a while nows, I can deals with thems."

Skwisgaar knew he was turning a rather unbecoming shade of red and thanked the lord of all that was brutal that it was almost pitch black in the bedroom. "I also likes watching you sleeps," he added under his breath, burying his face in Toki's hair as if to hide himself. 

He should have known that Toki wouldn't think any less of him. The shorter man just wrapped his arms more tightly about Skwisgaar's waist and grinned inanely against his shirt. "Yous like a big teddy bears, ain't you?" he teased good-naturedly.

"Amn'st," Skwisgaar shot back, but he did hold Toki a little closer. "Do yous thinks you can sleeps more?"

Toki shook his head. "Let's watch the sun rises," he said in the same shy way Skwisgaar had, tugging gently on blond locks. "Outsides."

Skwisgaar was loathe to leave the warm bed, but he didn't think he could deny Toki anything if he asked in that voice, so he sighed and shifted to sit up, dragging Toki with him. He kissed the tip of Toki's nose on impulse, partly because he loved the way he would squeeze his eyes shut and twist his mouth, and partly because Toki always complained about his morning breath and probably wouldn't appreciate a real kiss. Skwisgaar steeled himself, then pulled away from the blankets like ripping off a bandage, striding quickly into the bathroom and grabbing his toothbrush. He could hear Toki getting dressed in the bedroom; by the time his teeth were clean, Toki was coming into the bathroom behind him and reaching for his own toothbrush.

"Come heres," Skwisgaar said, resting his hand on the nape of Toki's neck and pulling him upward. They kissed chastely for only a few seconds before Skwisgaar pulled away, planted an even quicker kiss on Toki's cheek, and slid out of the bathroom to get dressed himself.

By the time they were bundled and ready to go out into the Norwegian ice, it was past four thirty, almost time for sunrise. Skwisgaar took Toki's gloved hand as they walked out in the snow, standing together in a vast expanse of whiteness dotted with huge trees. A few stars still twinkled desperately through the lightening sky, capturing Toki's immediate attention. When one shot across the sky, Toki's eyes got so wide and he stretched so far upward on his toes that Skwisgaar was convinced for a moment that he was going to take flight.

"Skwisgaar! Dids you sees thats?!" he cried, pointing into the sky. "Wowee, thats was amazings!"

It was the oddest sensation, not being able to speak because his heart was in his throat. Skwisgaar didn't think he had ever felt it before he met Toki, and didn't think he had ever recognized it for what it was before now. He could only stare at the ecstatic expression on Toki's face, jealous that he didn't put it there and simultaneously swearing to do anything in his power to keep it there anyways. "J-ja," he managed, vaguely thinking that he must have the same enraptured face for a completely different reason that Toki didn't recognize.

Toki's grin grew and he bounced a little. "Does you thinks we'll sees another?" he asked hopefully, and by God if Skwisgaar wasn't going to tell Charles to fund a star-towing Dethship to pull as many stars across the sky as Toki wanted.

"W-well," he said intelligently.

"Oh, I didn'ts evens makes the wish!" Toki closed his eyes and looked to be concentrating extremely hard, his grip on Skwisgaar's hand increasing.

Skwisgaar also made a wish, but without all Toki's fanfare. He cleared his throat, determined he probably had his voice back, and said roughly, "I hopes your wish comes true, Tokis."

Toki pressed his face into Skwisgaar's shoulder and smiled that little private half-smile at him, his pale eyes still sparkling. "You toos, Skwisgaar."

Skwisgaar certainly hoped so.

_Please let Toki want to come back to the band. I'll do anything. Please._


End file.
